Sporty Life Dreams List
There is a * next to the dreams where a certain option has to be picked. Toddler *I want to befriend sandworm in sandpit- 8 hours Click on befriend sandworm on sandpit I want to splash over and over again in a kiddie pool- 45 minutes Make Splashes is the longest option *I want to do some serious swings on a swing set- 4 hours Serious Swing, requires an adult, senior, teen or preteen to do this action *I want speedy runnington read to me from a childrens bookshelf- 3 hours Speedy Runnington, requires adult to do this action I want to become a racer on a rocking horse- 45 minutes Race is the longest option *I want someone to feed me loads of mashed veggies- 2 hours Mashed veggies, requires adult to give food for this action *I want to watch activity and play on the TV all the time- 1 hour 36 minutes Activity and Play, select option on TV I want to find lots of shells at the beach- 3 hours Dusk is the longest option Preteen I want to do as much ballet as I can at the community center- 12 hours Extensive Pirouettes is the longest option I want to do a lot of karate at the community center- 12 hours Lengthy Battle is the longest option I want to go diving- 1 Day All Day Dive is the longest option (the life dream symbol doesn’t appear but it still completes the life dream) *I want to take many long rides on an inflatable animal in a pool- 50 minutes Click on an inflatable in a pool and select long ride *I want to have a trampoline-a-thon over and over- 5 hours 30 minutes Click on a trampoline and select trampoline-a-thon I want to use water slides as often as I can- 5 seconds Teen *I want to watch the sports channel on television all the time- 1 hour 40 minutes Click on a television and select sports channel *I want to get a lot of fitness advice from the internet using a computer- 4 hours 30 minutes Click on a computer, select fitness advice I want to ride a toboggan over and over at the snow park- 4 hours Pro Toboggan Session is the longest option I want to go snowboarding a lot at the snow park- 8 hours 20 minutes Tryout for snowboarding league is the longest option I want to surf as often as possible at the beach- 9 hours Surf on boogaloo board is the longest option *I want to read a lot of sports stars bios- 4 hours Click on a preteen bookcase and select sports stars bios Adult *I want to write up lots of season statistics on a computer- 1hr 48m using a computer, select the option I want to catch loads of fish by fishing at the park- 1 day 24 hour fishathon is the longest option I want to spend as much time as possible diving at the swim center- 1 day All day dive is the longest option I want to go for a relaxing skate on the ice hockey rink- 12hrs At the snow park, go to the ice hockey rink (click on one of the dark circles) devoted dance is the longest option *I want to go to work at the stadium everyday- 6 hours Get that sim a job at the stadium and send them to work Senior *I want to bake a lot of banana bread for athletic energy- 20hrs Click on a stove, click baking, select banana bread *I want to talk to lots of other sims about life as an athlete- 8 hrs Click on another sim, select the option I want to act as the lifeguard all day long at the swim center- 12 hrs Protect the innocent is the longest option I want to practice sleeping!- 1 Day Hibernate is the longest option I want to practice using a computer to train my computer video sports skills- 2 hours 20 minutes Sim City is the longest option I want to dance to a stereo- 5 hours Kids is the longest option Category:Life Dreams